


Wouldn’t take a million

by Bluespirit



Series: Beach House Universe [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always about the big stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn’t take a million

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

The beach was quiet as John ran, just the pounding of his feet against the sand and an occasional excited bark in the distance as Buddy disturbed skulking gulls to flight. The sun was sinking lower and pinpricks of light began to bob to life on the water as boats skipped across the darkening horizon.

He smiled as he rounded the bluff and saw the house ahead, brightly lit windows warming the pall of dusk and spurring him on.

Over at the shoreline Buddy was chasing waves as they broke in foamy splutters across the sand. John laughed.

“Come on, Bud! Home!”

A darkly handsome head shot up and Buddy charged over, breakers abandoned as he raced helter-skelter to John, hugely flailing paws making a shower of sand and seawater.

“Thanks, pal.”

Buddy just grinned, tongue lolling happily, and kept pace at his side as he ran home.

John slowed as he reached the house and then stretched for a few minutes by the porch, easing out the kinks. Buddy gave a helpful lick or two before loping up the steps. There was a clatter of paws on the kitchen tile followed by a splash of lapping water and then a gusty sigh as he dropped onto his blanket for a post-run snooze. Not like that was such a bad idea.

John toed off his sneakers and headed inside, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. The house was quiet, the kitchen clock counting the sound of home as he padded through to the lounge.

Rodney was asleep on the sofa, snoring softly. There was a journal open on his lap, his glasses dangling from one hand, and his hair was smooshed up to one side as he lolled against a cushion.

John rescued the glasses and dropped a quick kiss to the top of his head, making him stir briefly with a sleepily muffled snort before settling back to sleep.

John smiled and headed for the shower.

**Author's Note:**

>  _‘Cause folks round here wouldn’t take a million for a different life…'_  
>  ‘Home sweet home’ ~ Blake Shelton


End file.
